User talk:RiseAboveTrolls
Continuously trolling will not get anyone to unban you. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:00, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Is this Ulterion again? Man...this guy is going to earn an infinite ban. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:08, 28 December 2008 (EST) Ka-'RAT'-e! Sup? Back with the continued instigating? Can I sell you a lemon for my wounds (1g)? How about some salt (0.5g)? How about a direct link to the admin list? Oh wait! I forgot you already have that on hotkey! Especially for me! xD --RiseAboveTrolls 01:15, 28 December 2008 (EST) :See, this is why you're going to get an infinite ban. Just leave now. Go away and wait out your ban. Acting childish will not help you. You need to calm down and leave. Oh, and seeing as I already put you on the Noticeboard, I don't think he'll need any help. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:17, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::What is with the hostility towards me? What in the world did I do to you? Did I ban you? No. Did I start the assholery? No (you did). Did I piss on your pity parade? Maybe, but it was fun. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:19, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::The more ya'll come hunting me down to instigate me and inflame the situation, the more I'll keep coming back to ensue trolling and argue with you. So, it lay in your hands. Continue to instigate on me, grabs admin's hands, snitch on me, etc.. the more I keep on resurrecting and the flame will burn hotter and more furious each and every time! --RiseAboveTrolls 01:20, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::Okay, Godless Zephir. See? I offer a choice to leave everything behind.. and what do you do? INSTIGATE. INFLAME. SNITCH. WAAAAAA! QQ!!! ONOES HE KEEPS ON COMING BACK SO I'LL QQ HARDER. Pitiful.. Guess what, I ain't goin' nowhere if you keep that up.. so GG. --RiseAboveTrolls 01:23, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::: Lol, are you bored or something? You really seem to like heaven and hell type metaphors and the word "instigate". Like I've said a hundred times, just calm down and grow up. A ban's a ban, and I haven't reported you because, frankly, you're fuckin' hilarious. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:24, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Just sit out your ban sentence. You could have waited until it was over and then came back. All I've done is report a sock. You've broken enough rules for a lifetime ban at this point. I don't know why you were banned in the first place, but I know that I'm sick of people that think they can do whatever they want. Just follow the damn rules and you won't have any problems. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:25, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I cannot be stopped, so just accept it and stop your instigating, lemon-to-wounding, haha "I'll have the last laugh, you watch!" routine because you're not going to win on my watch. So, stop now... or endure me forevermore! >:D --RiseAboveTrolls 01:27, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Are you trying to pacify me? Sh-sh-shhhhhh.... *whispering* take the ban.... j-ju-just take it.... shhhhhhhh... LMAO GTFO. --RiseAboveTrolls 01:29, 28 December 2008 (EST) lol*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 01:29, 28 December 2008 (EST) :We need to enforce IQ tests to get on the wiki. I'm sick of dealing with vandals and trolls. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:30, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::"RANDOM RELIGIOUS SHIT+instigate+lemon+wound+salt". There I've just written your next comment for you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:31, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::Just leave him alone until another admin gets on. He won't fuck with anything, and he obviously doesn't understand how a ban works. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:33, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::I'm just bringing you the same anguish you keep causing me (or a taste of your own medicine). So until you learn not to fuck with me, you'll just have to keep enduring me. Continue on! Go! POST MOAR QQ! --RiseAboveTrolls 01:33, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::What's a ban? >.> Awwww... I'm sorry...? Here! Something I think you'll find much use of! *Pulls admin's zipper down and shoves your head in* Get to work. Somebody call the waaaaaambulance! Admin! ADMIN! COME GET HIM!!! >.< WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Qq!!! --RiseAboveTrolls 01:36, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::It's like watching a beautiful car wreck. "I'M A CHRISTIAN! but FUCK YOU!". Lol, I love this guy. Please let him stay admins. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:39, 28 December 2008 (EST) Yea....it just did. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:46, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Nah... I beg to differ! --KaRATenub 01:54, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::Hai! :D --DefiledAdmin 01:59, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::Grow up. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:59, 28 December 2008 (EST)